comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Vampirella: The Dynamite Years Vol 1 1
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} ; |age_rating = |publishing_companies = Dynamite Entertainment |cover_artist(s) = Paul Renaud |variant_cover_artist(s) = |publisher(s) = Nick Barrucci |president = Juan Collado |cco = |ceo = Nick Barrucci |coo = Juan Collado |previous = The Art of Vampirella: The Warren Years Vol 1 1 |next = - }} Article 1: Foreword A short history of how Vampirella came to be and how the character has been portrayed through the years. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Article 2: Introduction Eric Trautmann discusses how he became the writer for Dynamite's first Vampirella series, what they wanted from the series, the importance of the cover art and how he wishes he could draw. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Gallery 1: Crown of Worms Gallery of covers and variant covers from Vampirella #1-7. Appearances Protagonists: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * Gallery 2: A Murder of Crows Gallery of covers and variant covers from Vampirella #8-11. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * * Gallery 3: Throne of Skulls Gallery of covers and variant covers from Vampirella #12-20. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Gallery 4: Inquisition Gallery of covers and variant covers from Vampirella #21-26. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Gallery 5: Mothers, Sons, and a Holy Ghost Gallery of covers and variant covers from Vampirella #27-31. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Gallery 6: The Final Curtain Gallery of covers and variant covers from Vampirella #32-38. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Gallery 7: Vampirella: Bites Gallery of covers from Vampirella Annual 2012, Vampirella vs. Fluffy, Vampirella: NuBlood and Vampirella Annual 2013. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * ** * * * * * * * Gallery 8: Dark Shadows/Vampirella Gallery of covers from Dark Shadows/Vampirella #1-5. Appearances Protagonists: * * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Gallery 9: Vampirella vs. Dracula Gallery of covers from Vampirella vs. Dracula #1-6. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Gallery 10: Scarlet Legion Gallery of covers and variant covers from Vampirella and the Scarlet Legion #1-5. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Gallery 11: Prophecy Gallery of covers from Prophecy #1-7. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * Gallery 12: Red Room Gallery of covers and variant covers from Vampirella: The Red Room #1-4. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Gallery 13: Southern Gothic Gallery of covers from Vampirella: Southern Gothic #1-5. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * * * Gallery 14: Vampirella Strikes Gallery of covers and variant covers from Vampirella: Strikes #1-6. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Article 3: Afterword Brandon Jerwa writes about how he had to restart writing this section as Eric Trautmann already had bit about writers wanting to be artists. Also discusses his opinions on Vampirella, how he thought he would never write a Vampirella comic, and how he, Eric and Mark Rahner are like family. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: *N/A * * * * * Notes Trivia See Also *The Art of Vampirella Vol 1 1 *The Art of Vampirella: The Warren Years Vol 1 1 References Category:Art Books Category:Comics Published by Dynamite Entertainment Category:Comics Published in 2014 Category:Cover Price of $39.99 Category:Paul Renaud/Cover Penciller Category:Paul Renaud/Cover Inker Category:Paul Renaud/Cover Colourist Category:David Roach/Writer Category:Paul Renaud/Penciller Category:Paul Renaud/Inker Category:Paul Renaud/Colourist Category:Hannah Elder/Editor Category:Joe Rybandt/Senior Editor Category:Molly Mahan/Assistant Editor Category:Katie Hidalgo/Designer Category:Katie Hidalgo/Graphic Designer Category:Josh Johnson/Art Director Category:Jason Ullmeyer/Senior Graphic Designer Category:Chris Caniano/Production Assistant Category:Eric Trautmann/Writer Category:J. Scott Campbell/Penciller Category:J. Scott Campbell/Inker Category:Nei Ruffino/Colourist Category:Alex Ross/Penciller Category:Joe Madureira/Penciller Category:Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic/Penciller Category:Fabiano Neves/Penciller Category:Joe Jusko/Penciller Category:Lucio Parrillo/Penciller Category:Rodolfo Migliari/Penciller Category:Sean Chen/Penciller Category:Alé Garza/Penciller Category:Jason Pearson/Penciller Category:Stephen Segovia/Penciller Category:Walter Geovani/Penciller Category:Alex Ross/Inker Category:Joe Madureira/Inker Category:Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic/Inker Category:Fabiano Neves/Inker Category:Joe Jusko/Inker Category:Lucio Parrillo/Inker Category:Rodolfo Migliari/Inker Category:Sean Chen/Inker Category:Alé Garza/Inker Category:Jason Pearson/Inker Category:Stephen Segovia/Inker Category:Walter Geovani/Inker Category:Alex Ross/Colourist Category:Aron Lusen/Colourist Category:Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic/Colourist Category:Fabiano Neves/Colourist Category:Joe Jusko/Colourist Category:Lucio Parrillo/Colourist Category:Rodolfo Migliari/Colourist Category:Ivan Nunes/Colourist Category:Marcelo Pinto/Colourist Category:Jason Pearson/Colourist Category:Vinicius Andrade/Colourist Category:Adriano Lucas/Colourist Category:Johnny Desjardins/Penciller Category:Wagner Reis/Penciller Category:Johnny Desjardins/Inker Category:Wagner Reis/Inker Category:Ibraim Roberson/Penciller Category:Adriano Batista/Penciller Category:Jose Malaga/Penciller Category:Ibraim Roberson/Inker Category:Adriano Batista/Inker Category:Jose Malaga/Inker Category:Ibraim Roberson/Colourist Category:Marcelo Maiolo/Colourist Category:Lui Antonio/Penciller Category:Cezar Razek/Penciller Category:Lui Antonio/Inker Category:Cezar Razek/Inker Category:Eric Basaldua/Penciller Category:Eric Basaldua/Inker Category:Joseph Michael Linsner/Penciller Category:Nick Bradshaw/Penciller Category:Cris Bolson/Penciller Category:Joseph Michael Linsner/Inker Category:Nick Bradshaw/Inker Category:Cris Bolson/Inker Category:Joseph Michael Linsner/Colourist Category:Billy Tucci/Penciller Category:Billy Tucci/Inker Category:Caesar Rodriguez/Colourist Category:Dan Brereton/Penciller Category:Dan Brereton/Inker Category:Dan Brereton/Colourist Category:Michael Turner/Penciller Category:David Finch/Penciller Category:Milo Manara/Penciller Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Penciller Category:Michael Turner/Inker Category:David Finch/Inker Category:Milo Manara/Inker Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Inker Category:Peter Steigerwald/Colourist Category:Milo Manara/Colourist Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Colourist Category:Brandon Jerwa/Writer Category:Nick Barrucci/Publisher